Vanish Into Thin Tear
Vanish Into Thin Tear is the ninth episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. Summary Dylan and Alpha chase a cloaked figure who has stolen a vase in Dylan's house. But the cloaked figure is in fact from another dimension, and opens a gateway back home. And Dylan and Alpha accidentally stumble through behind him. Story "Thanks for letting me sleep over." Dylan sighs, "You've said that four times already!" Alpha says, "Sorry. I'll stop!" Dylan asks, "Do you think my parents are still awake? I need something to eat." "Why don't you just go get some." "Mum's rule. No eating after nine." Dylan climbs out of bed and walks to the door. He slowly opens it and looks out into the corridor. He says, "Come on, let's go!" Alpha unzips his sleeping bag and stands up. He follows Dylan downstairs. Dylan opens the fridge and pulls out a large block of chocolate wrapped in cling wrap. He unwraps it and breaks a row off, handing it to Alpha. He breaks another one off and eats it. Suddenly, they hear a loud crash and hurry into the main hallway. They see a shadowed figure run out the front door. Dylan sees that the figure is holding a vase, "That's Mum's vase!" He twists through the Infinitrix until he reaches the hologram of Cannonbolt, and slams down. "Cannonbolt!" He curls into a ball and speeds ahead, after the figure. Alpha pulls his shirt off and concentrates. From out of his skin, pieces of machinery emerge and form the Galvanic Energizer Shell. The tubes fill with golden energy and he runs outside. He slams his fists into the ground, launching himself into the air. Cannonbolt slams into the figure, who tumbles to the ground. Cannonbolt uncurls. "Hand over the vase, or else." The figure speaks, "Regicion!" Dylan and Alpha are thrown back by an invisible force. The figure yells out, "Apparus Oztium!" The ground appears to tear, revealing a red vortex. Dylan and Alpha both run at the figure, who jumps into the tear. Dylan and Alpha both fall through. They find themselves before a large stone double door door. The figure places his hands on either side of the split, which shines red. "Zorabosu!" Red symbols all around the stone frame of the door become illuminated and the door swings open. Dylan runs up to attack the figure, who turns around and stares at Dylan, who freezes up. The door slams shut. "Stop! You don't know what is happening. This vase belongs to my home Realm. Without it, the Realm itself will fall under the influence of the Darkness!" Dylan relaxes, "How can we trust you?" "If I betray your trust, you can hurtle me into the Sun itself." He releases Dylan, who says, "Fair enough." "My name is Medies." Medies turns to face the doors, and says, "Zorabosu." The doors swing open, revealing a dark cave. "Follow me." He steps, through the doorway and begins to walk through the cave. Dylan and Alpha follow behind. Flaming torches light the way. Up ahead, they see stairs going up. As they reach the stairs they see that each step has a glowing red symbol. "Just ignore the runes, they're just there to stop the Darkness escaping from Zorabosu." Alpha asks, "What is this Darkness?" Medies grabs a torch and starts to walk up the stairs, "It's a being made of pure darkness. It revealed itself a few weeks ago, after an earthquake in your dimension somehow passed into ours. It's been slowly creeping across the realm since." They see sunlight up ahead and speed up. Medies looks up at the sky and gasps, "The Darkness has sped up!" Dylan and Alpha look up to see that the sky is bright red, and a black fog moves across the land. Before the cave opening stands a stone tower rising high up into the sky. As they walk down the stone steps to the entrance, Dylan asks, "So how can we help?" Medies replies, slightly frustrated, "The vase contains the essence of our dead saviour, Farrum. His essence literally lights up the darkness." Dylan trips and tumbles down the stairs. He hits his head on a branch and gets his sleeve caught. Medies' red cape blows forwards, and somehow the shadow behind him remains. The cape detaches from around his neck and blows up, through an open window. The large wooden door of the tower lowers, and Medies enters, with Alpha following close behind. The branch snaps and Dylan tumbles down the rest of the stairs. He stands up, wipes the dirt off his shoulders and enters the tower. The moment he walks in, Dylan finds himself face to face with a large, wolf-like creature formed from black smoke. The creature barks, then lunges at Dylan. He slams down on the Infinitrix, "Give me something good!" Malefic runs at the creature, diving straight through it. The creature swings at him with his paw, catching Malefic's back. Despite going straight through it, the creature manages to cut him. Malefic rolls over, twists the Infinitrix symbol and hits it. In a bright flash, Malefic becomes, bigger, more muscled and much scarier in appearance. He lunges at the wolf, passing through it, but stops halfway through. He runs in circles, getting faster and faster. Soon, the black smoke is pulled into the spiral of wind created by Infinite Malefic. He hits the Infinitrix, and yells out, "DylanAlt!" He swipes the smoke cloud before it can reform, and it mutates into a being made of magma and steam. He hits the Infinitrix again and yells, "Metal Waste! You may not be metal, but I can still handle it!" He opens his mouth, his jaw stretching nearly to his waist, and bites the creature in half, swallows, and bites again. "Medies, Alpha, get the vase to where it needs to be!" They run up the stairs, disappearing throu the door at the top. Metal Waste eats the rest of the creature, leaving just a small amount of steam left. He then turns back into Dylan and runs up the stairs. Reaching the top, he sees the vase, with a bright red beam shooting up into the sky. "What was that thing?" Medies answers, "A manifestation of the Darkness. Now, can you help with this?" Alpha asks, "How can we help?" "The beam needs to go straight into the darkness, but it's just going straight up!" Alpha jumps up, holding onto one of the stone cross beams, climbs up and uses the Galvanic Energiser Shell to try and redirect the beam. Within seconds of contact, they are ripped apart. He pulls the pieces back with his techno kinetic abilities, and reforms them. "It won't work! Dylan, you got anything?" It suddenly dawns on Dylan. "Time for my favourite alien!" He twists the Infinitrix and slams down, "Ampethyst!" He creates a crystal pillar that rises up. He slams his hands together, and they explode into a massive crystal structure. The beam hits the crystals, splitting off some, reflecting off others. Soon, hundreds of beams shoot in all directions, the Darkness being lit up in hundreds of places. The beams disintegrate everything in its path. The tower walls begin to crumble, and Medies grabs the vase, "I'll keep the beam sustained as long as I can!" Ampethyst twists the structure, creating new spikes, destroying more and more of the Darkness. "Throw me the vase!" Medies throws it, and the crystals form around it, stopping all the beams. Suddenly, a face forms, a demonic, horned skull. Flames flicker inside it, a truly evil being. "In brightest day. In blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might, beware my power, Ampethyst's light!" With that, the structure opens, sending one, massive beam into the mouth of the smoke skull. From inside, the being is pulled in, being sucked into a mass of red light, like a small sun. Then, it explodes outwards, dissipating into the air. The crystal pillar lowers, and Ampethyst steps off. He is then engulfed in the usual flash. Alpha pats Dylan on the back. "Well done, you did great." Dylan simply replies, "I think that manifestation or whatever is coming back." Alpha's face sinks, "That ruined the moment." Dylan's stomach rumbles, "I don't think the lava agreed with me." Characters *Dylan Jones *Alpha Star *Medies Villains *The Darkness Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Malefic *Infinite Malefic *DylanAlt *Metal Waste *Ampethyst Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Ben 10 Category:Tennantfan